


Which of your otp

by dannydandelion (chessjess)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic squabling, Jesting, M/M, Minor mentions of theoretical violence, Worried Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessjess/pseuds/dannydandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a "which of your otp" post on tumblr, see the link inside.</p>
<p>Which of your otp writes the list of dangerous "grocery" items, who goes over it in red marker and freaks out. Steve writes the list, Danny tries not to have a heart attack. "A BLOWTORCH?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which of your otp

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post here: http://dannyboycomeback.tumblr.com/post/138124918494/arcvnum-pastelle-prince-shadetastic-you
> 
> I took some pieces of the dialogue from my tags on the post.
> 
> There are a couple mentions of somewhat graphic theoretical violence, I don't think it warrants using the archive warnings but to be safe I think I should mention it. Just dramatic jesting similar to content on the show, I think.
> 
> I removed and readded it because I posted under the wrong psued, sorry!
> 
> Edit: I changed the title from "Groceries" to Which of your otp.

"A BLOWTORCH? Why – on this – _miserable_ island do you need a blowtorch?" Danny throws his arms up dramatically and makes a sarcastic face while raising his voice. "What, are you going to start burning the faces off our suspects now? Is that your new thing? This is worse than the chainsaw! What is wrong with you? Who makes a shopping list like this?" He jabs his finger at the paper. "Cannon balls!" 

He and Steve are standing in their kitchen, their shared kitchen, in their shared home, the McGarrett home, and Danny is holding a shopping list that Steve made. Steve's arms are crossed _._ "Danny, you know I already have a chainsaw in the shed, right?" 

"YOU ALREADY HAVE A- what do you need another one for then!"  

He lights up. "This one cuts through everything man!" 

"Oh, everything! Okay then, let's get in the car and go get one – WOW, NO! What is it with you and dangerous things?" He laughs, but shakily. "You have, no chance, zero, of dying of natural causes, you know that?" 

Steve eyes him. "Danny, you know none of us are likely to die of natural causes, we're five-0, we deal with danger all the time." He rolls his eyes. " _Besides_  the fact that I'm a _Navy SEAL_ and I'm not going to get myself killed with my own chainsaw." 

" _Former_ Navy SEAL, Mr. Big Guy. And I _do_ know that, BABE, but I'd like at least a chance to grow old!" 

"How is me buying a chainsaw going to lower your chances of growing old?" 

Danny clasps his hands together and bends forward slightly. "Let me be a little more specific there for you, _Steven._  I _would like_ to grow old _with you."_  

_"Oh."_ A light bulb pops up above his head.  

"Now he gets it!" 

He shrugs his shoulders sheepishly. "But I mean, I'm not going to die because I bought a chainsaw." 

"Here we go again." 


End file.
